


一枝梨花压海棠

by Kizuko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuko/pseuds/Kizuko





	一枝梨花压海棠

01一枝梨花压海棠

  
露易丝跟着眼前的日本男人进了庭院，郁郁葱葱的林荫道下面是枝杈间遗落的光斑。

“真是一个美丽的庄园。”露易丝笑了笑，带着手套的手指轻轻地压住了丰腴的嘴唇。

男人扬起了嘴角，似乎因为女士的夸赞很开心。

露易丝跟着他走过了林荫道，男人有一张如雕刻一般俊美硬挺的脸，侧颜锋利。她来到了门前，男人绅士的替她推开了门。

“Daddy。”

一声低低的呼喊让露易丝抬起了头，红木的楼梯口站着一名金发的少女，少女穿着柔软的棉质长裙，裙摆过了膝盖，细长的小腿裹着中筒袜，露出一截白皙的皮肤。

一声柔软的猫叫，露易丝看着一只漂亮的布偶猫从沙发上跳了下来，少女低下头，将猫咪抱入了怀中。

“winwin，你先进屋，我还有事情。”

少女低着头，抚摸着怀中的猫咪，她看了眼中本悠太，歪了歪头。

“好的，daddy。”

露易丝直到离开都没有再看一眼那个美丽的少女，中本悠太见她有些心不在焉，体贴的替她喊了辆车。

“那个，没想到您还有个这么大的女儿。”

“啊，是的，昀昀已经十六岁了。”

“那真是个漂亮的孩子啊。”

中本悠太笑了笑。

“是的。”

董思成抱着猫咪，揉弄着猫咪软软的被毛，脚上的皮鞋被随意地蹬在地上，裙子滑到腿根，露出大片光裸的皮肤。

“昀昀，怎么了？”中本悠太从椅子上抱起董思成，将他放在自己的怀里，董思成坐在他的腿上，怀中依旧抱着布偶猫不放。

“不跟daddy亲亲嘛？”中本悠太一手搂着董思成的臀部，一手环住他的腰，正准备他脸上偷个香的时候，被一个温热的毛茸茸的东西正中脸部。

委屈的猫咪软软的叫了出来，中本悠太将猫咪放到一旁，接着搂着怀中的董思成。

“昀昀，怎么了？”

怀中的小孩明显是不高兴了，董思成转过身，跨在对方的大腿上。

“daddy，是要再找一个妻子吗？”

中本悠太笑了笑。

“不，那只是生意上的伙伴。”

中本悠太的手顺着裙摆伸了进去，董思成并没有反抗。

很好。

他滚热的手握着对方的大腿，滑倒了圆润的臀部，勾起带着蕾丝的裤边。

“昀昀，今天乖乖的吗。”中本悠太亲吻着董思成的唇肉，对方熟练地张开口，细长的手臂环住中本悠太的脖子，嫩红的舌肉乖乖的任由中本悠太戏弄。

“有，昀昀有想爸爸。”

“乖孩子...”

董思成的内裤已经被中本悠太扒到了膝盖上，粉嫩的蝴蝶结和纯白的蕾丝缠在一起，董思成咬着指节，脸色潮红的看着中本悠太。

“昀昀，将裙子拉上去一点。”

董思成乖乖的照做，双手紧紧地抓着裙摆，光裸的下身毫无遮挡的暴露在中本悠太眼前。

“爸爸....”董思成不明白中本悠太在做什么，只见对方拉开领结，低头含住了自己的阴茎。

“爸爸！！脏，那里，脏...”董思成快要哭了出来，中本悠太居然还用舌头开始舔自己。

阴茎还是慢慢挺立，董思成呜呜咽咽的看着中本悠太故意大声的舔弄自己，温热的唾液沾上皮肤，刺激的他开始发抖。

“爸爸...爸爸，不要舔了，不要...”

中本悠太松口，看着紧紧抓着裙子的董思成。

“那好，不舔了。”

董思成被中本悠太抱在怀里，下身大开。中本悠太的手指在柔软嫣红的小口里面进出，董思成咬着下唇，努力适应着。

“爸爸，可以了爸爸...进来呀。”董思成软绵绵的蹭着中本悠太的嘴唇，挺翘的臀部磨蹭着对方的手腕，留下了粘稠的液体。

“昀昀，听话。”中本悠太握着他的胯骨，小心的将自己已经挺起来的阴茎插了进去。

“爸爸，嗯...”董思成努力适应中本悠太的大小，等对方完全挺了进去，两人的额头都有些冒汗。

“爸爸...”董思成屁股里夹着一块高热的肉棍，搂着中本悠太的脖子撒娇。

“昀昀今天穿了新的内裤，好看吗爸爸。”

中本悠太看着董思成的狐狸眼，捏着他的小下巴在脸颊上印了个湿热的吻。

“好看，我们昀昀穿什么都好看。”

02一树梨花压海棠

中本悠太开着车，今天是学校校庆的日子，董思成有节目。

“爸爸真的不来看吗？”小孩软软的贴在了中本悠太的手臂上，光滑的丝绸睡裙蹭过肌肤，中本悠太握着对方冰凉的大腿，粗糙的掌心蹭过细腻的肌肤。

听着董思成软软的询问，中本悠太捏着他的屁股，然后被对方不轻不重的拍在了胳膊上。

“呀！流氓！”

“除了我以外摸你屁股的人才叫流氓！”中本悠太将董思成搂在怀里，灼热的气息擦过董思成光嫩的肩膀，董思成身上甜甜的身体乳的味道萦绕在中本悠太鼻尖。

他的手掌从裙摆下方滑了进去，董思成乖巧的搂着中本悠太的脖子，粗硬的发尾刺着手臂痒痒的，中本悠太揉捏着手中的臀肉，然后顺着臀缝滑了进去。

“昀昀好甜...”中本悠太含着董思成胸口白嫩的肌肤，故意留下一道道带着红痕的水渍。对方的内裤早已经被蹬到了一旁，中本悠太抓着董思成精致小巧的脚踝，迫使双腿间湿漉漉的花园展现在他的眼前。

董思成胯窄腰细，中本悠太有时候觉得他两手就能握住对方的腰。董思成的大腿有些抖，那个隐秘的地方极少这么光明正大的暴露在中本悠太眼前，羞耻感烧上他的脸颊，烧的他耳尖都开始变得油润血红。

“爸爸...”糯米牙咬着丰腴的嘴唇，董思成双手抓着中本悠太的睡衣，小孩皮肉薄嫩，大腿上已经被他握出来几个红润的指痕。

中本悠太睡裤下的阴茎已是半挺了起来，撑出来些许弧度，董思成抬着圆圆的狐狸眼，无辜的看着他爸。

“爸爸，不做吗？”

中本悠太拍了拍董思成的小屁股，“明天你不是还要上课吗。”

贴心的帮董思成穿好新的内裤，转身准备关灯的时候，被董思成压回了床上。

“爸爸，真的不和昀昀做爱吗？”

光裸的臀部隔着并不算厚的布料揉蹭着中本悠太的下面，董思成像一只乖巧的猫咪一样趴在中本悠太胸膛上，水汪汪的狐狸眼无辜的看着对方。自己的睡裙被蹭到了胸口，大片的肌肤贴着中本悠太的小腹。

这还能忍就是他中本悠太性无能了。

小孩忍着不适，紧紧的抓着中本悠太的睡衣，中本悠太的手指一深一浅的在董思成的后穴里面抽插。

“不舒服就喊出来。”中本悠太舔吻着被董思成咬的红润通透的嘴唇，哄着自己的心肝宝贝。

“嗯，爸爸，套....要带套...”

“昀昀怎么了？以前不是喜欢爸爸不带套进去的吗。”

董思成的眼角还带着水光，他皱了皱脸，小心翼翼的低下头来。

“....不想怀孕。”

他这句话说的又细又轻，中本悠太没有听清，他凑近了董思成的嘴边，耐心的问他为什么。

“.....因为不想怀孕，怀孕了爸爸就要有新的孩子了。”董思成咬了咬嘴唇。“...有了新孩子，爸爸就不要我了。”

中本悠太又气又好笑，不知道小孩听了什么传言，他把一个个湿漉漉的吻印在了董思成身上和脸上。

“不会的，爸爸最爱的永远是昀昀。”

面对董思成的目光，中本悠太爱惜的亲了亲他的眼角。

即使带了套，董思成也能感觉中本悠太阴茎在他体内跳动的感觉，他一面哭着说他吃不下了，后穴的软肉却违抗主人意愿一般的，一点点的咬着中本悠太的硬物。

“爸爸..好奇怪，唔...”董思成跨在中本悠太身上，后穴一点点的吞入，重力作用下中本悠太的性器顶进去很深，胸前两块软肉已经被玩弄的红润肿胀，颤颤的挺立在空气中。

中本悠太握着董思成的细腰，缓慢的往上顶着。

“昀昀说不想怀孕，爸爸才戴套的。”

董思成呜呜咽咽的反驳着，被对方一巴掌拍在了屁股上。

“淘气，出尔反尔，昀昀该打屁股。”

中本悠太一个用力往上，董思成愣了一下，直接泄了出来。

“昀昀，爸爸还没有动你就射了。”中本悠太捏着对方秀气白嫩的性器，手指磨蹭着敏感的粘膜。

“隔着避孕套也这么能吸，爸爸是不是太久没有喂饱昀昀了？”

“爸爸，唔别顶了爸爸....”

“要被爸爸顶坏了...”

“爸爸呜呜，坏蛋，爸爸要把昀昀顶坏了...”

最终中本悠太射出来的时候董思成已经是精疲力竭了，他软软的趴在床上，白嫩的躯体上满是各种痕迹。

中本悠太掐了掐董思成的臀尖，换来对方一个还带着哭腔的抱怨。

“坏蛋，不做了不做了！”

怕对方反悔一样，董思成裹着厚厚的被子，将自己缩成一个蚕宝宝。

中本悠太亲了亲他的发梢。

“睡吧，听你的，不做了。”

  
03一朵梨花压海棠

中本悠太赶到现场的时候，董思成已经软乎乎的趴在了沙发上，周围都是散落的酒瓶，小孩纤细的脚踝上绑着细细的凉鞋带，昂贵的纱裙被揉成皱巴巴的一团堆在腿上。

 

尖尖的精灵耳已经被酒精染的通红，小孩见了声响，把埋在沙发中的头抬了起来。

 

“爸爸...”

 

董思成撑起身子，歪歪扭扭的跌进了中本悠太的怀中，中本悠太闻着小孩身上浓郁的酒味，有些不悦。

 

“爸爸...爸爸...”董思成觉得自己似乎看见了幻觉，眼前这个男人特别像中本悠太。他傻笑着趴在对方的怀里，柔软的脸颊蹭着对方的衬衫。

 

中本悠太一把将董思成抱在怀里，似乎闻到对方身上熟悉的古龙水味道，董思成乖乖的将头靠在中本悠太的怀里。

 

直到下车的时候董思成才有点清醒，他愣愣的看着本该在千里之外出差的中本悠太，中本悠太的脸色非常的不好看，董思成长这么大极少见到对方在自己面前这么的阴沉。

 

他乖顺的跟在中本悠太的身后进了门，拿着自己的睡衣进了浴室将自己清洗干净。等着他出来之后，中本悠太拿着香烟坐在沙发上，阴沉的脸色让董思成无比害怕。

 

“爸爸...”董思成用蚊子大的声音叫着中本悠太，他害怕对方不理不睬，最后将他抛弃。

 

是的，董思成从小就知道，自己只是中本悠太领养回来的小孩而已，即使对方让他以女孩子的身份生活也没关系。

 

只要中本悠太不抛弃他就好了。

 

董思成缩在了中本悠太身边，细细的胳膊缠上了对方的手臂，他的脸贴着中本悠太的肩头，娇蛮的对着中本悠太:“爸爸不能生气！都是爸爸的错！”

 

中本悠太捏着董思成的小下巴，带着尼古丁味道的指腹滚热的擦过董思成细嫩的嘴唇。

 

“昀昀，爸爸可不会要不乖的小孩。”

 

董思成瑟缩着，眼底的泪水溢出眼眶。他紧紧地贴着中本悠太的胳膊，试图通过装可怜来让中本悠太心软。中本悠太硬下心来，不理会董思成那一张委屈的小脸，董思成见中本悠太是铁了心的不理会自己，咬了咬下唇，气鼓鼓的回到了自己的房中。

 

中本悠太回到房间，却发现自己的衣柜门打开着。他挑挑眉，严密的安保措施下是不可能进贼的，清洁人员也不会这么粗心大意，他走近一看，衣柜还被翻得乱糟糟的。

 

想来也只有董思成干的。

 

中本悠太皱着眉头推开了董思成卧室的门，一脚踩上了长长的羊毛地毯，董思成的卧室不同于他自己的，是暖色温馨的装饰。

 

董思成的床上，放着一件他经常穿着的衬衫。

 

衣服已经皱巴巴了的，中本悠太坐到床边拿起了衣服，衣服上面充斥着董思成身上的味道，他眯了眯眼睛。

 

浴室的门被推开，湿着头发的董思成穿着真丝的睡裙，赫然发现自己的房间里中本悠太不知何时进来了。

 

而他的手上，抓着自己的罪证。

 

董思成瞪大了眼睛，粉色睡袍下的两条小细腿不住地打颤。

 

被发现了。

 

被爸爸发现了自己对他图谋不轨的罪证....

 

“昀昀。”

 

中本悠太喊着董思成的名字。

 

“过来。”

 

董思成像是被猎人盯上的兔子，战战兢兢的走到中本悠太的面前，被对方一把抱了过去，如同小时候一般放在了大腿上。白嫩的双腿紧闭着，董思成抓着裙角生怕对方从他的脸上看出什么。

 

“昀昀，背着我拿我的衬衫，做什么坏事呢？”中本悠太的手顺着湿润而柔软的大腿肌肤探了进去，干燥粗粝的指腹揉搓着董思成细细的内裤边，董思成低头看不见中本悠太眼里深深地欲念，只能小声的喊着他。

 

“爸爸...”

 

“坏孩子，要惩罚昀昀，才能让你长记性.."

 

中本悠太的指节隔着布料挤压着董思成的小肉棍，董思成死死地抓着中本悠太的衬衫，想喊出来，但是上面的嘴被对方封住，湿软嫩滑的口腔被对方肆意的掠夺。

 

“爸爸，爸爸...”董思成软软的喊着中本悠太的名字，酒精的作用下他整个人几乎是软在对方怀里，白嫩的胸口裸露在空气中，中本悠太捏着他嫩红的乳珠，滚热的嘴唇咬着董思成并不明显的喉结。

 

董思成咬着嘴唇，奇怪的感觉从乳头传递上大脑。自慰的的时候自己从来没有触碰过这里，现在的感觉太奇怪了。

 

“昀昀，为什么偷爸爸的衣服。”中本悠太含着董思成的耳朵，滚热的气息铺在耳廓上，董思成脸颊烧的通红，嚅嗫的回答他。

 

“想...想爸爸....”

 

中本悠太无声的扯了扯嘴角，董思成的抽带已经被自己解开，他顺着裸露的背后滑倒了纱裙下的臀部，然后大掌包住对方的小屁股。

 

“昀昀，想爸爸为什么下面会湿？是个坏孩子呢。”

 

董思成的声音染上哭腔，他细细的回着中本悠太。

 

“不是...爸爸...没有湿....”

 

中本悠太勾起他的内裤边，宽厚的手指轻松的探了进去，小嘴里的软肉认真的吮吸着这个外来物，中本悠太的手腕蹭着董思成胯下那一根小肉丁。

 

“昀昀下面咬着爸爸的手，怎么办呢？”

 

董思成呜呜咽咽的，他很想让中本悠太插进去动一动，又怕对方怒斥自己，只能夹着大腿，难受的蹭着中本悠太的西装。

 

“爸爸...爸爸....”

 

中本悠太的指节在后面缓缓的抽插着，粗糙的指腹刮着那湿热的内壁，中指和食指并在一起，学着性交的频率抽送。董思成哪见过这种架势，自慰的时候做的最出格的就是夹着中本悠太穿过的衬衫。

 

“呜呜..爸爸...爸爸...不要插了...好奇怪，爸爸....”

 

中本悠太含着他的下唇，盯着已经哭的梨花带雨的董思成。

 

“昀昀，等会还要更粗的要插进去。”

 

董思成瞪大了眼睛，下意识的摇摇头，然后看着中本悠太故意冷下来的脸，瑟缩着，缓慢的，点了点头。

 

中本悠太在床上算个合格的情人，然而面对董思成，他只想拉开对方白嫩修长的双腿，把他那个窄小嫩红的小口肏的合不弄，并不上。

 

再将里面射的都是他的精液，射到对方肚子都鼓起来，流出来。

 

暴戾而变态的占有欲，对他的养子。

 

董思成如同一个乖巧的小白兔，露出白嫩的身子任由自己的养父蹂躏，当中本悠太的手指拓展到三根的时候，董思成已经哭着射出第一波了。

 

中本悠太怜爱的舔掉他白嫩小脸上的泪珠，含着对方被泪水打湿的睫毛，在董思成紧紧闭着的凤眼上留下一道道湿润而色情的痕迹。

 

如果可以，他想把董思成吃进肚子里。

 

这样，就谁也抢不走，也抢不过了。

 

“昀昀，乖，翻个身。”

 

董思成听话的趴在床上，他紧紧的攥着身下的床单，后背的动作看不见，然而精神紧张的状况下五感更敏锐。

 

他听见皮带搭扣碰撞的声音，布料摩擦，拉链滑动。似乎一股男性的荷尔蒙蔓延在房间内，他感受到中本悠太滚热的手掌贴上了他的腰侧。

 

“昀昀，疼就叫出来。”

 

中本悠太的声音温柔而深情，似乎是对着自己的情人，柔软而贴心。

 

董思成不争气的哭了出来，他小声抱怨中本悠太。

 

“爸爸是坏蛋....”

 

“欺负我...吓我....”

 

“坏蛋，大坏蛋....”

 

中本悠太亲吻着董思成的脊背，腰窝。

 

“昀昀，爸爸错了，不要生爸爸的气...”

 

“昀昀乖...”

 

董思成转过身，呜呜咽咽的抱着中本悠太的脖子，哭的湿漉漉的小脸贴上了对方棱角分明的脸庞。

 

“爸爸...”

 

“趴着看不见爸爸...”

 

中本悠太那一根是真的不小，沉甸甸的肉棍硬挺着，挤进董思成那小小软软的小嘴，董思成撑得又酸又涨。即使事前仔细的扩张过，依旧被中本悠太的尺寸撑得发疼。

 

“呜呜爸爸...爸爸...疼....”

 

董思成抱着中本悠太痴痴的发着娇，柔软的小嘴一点一点吞入那粗大的性器，董思成白嫩的屁股里夹着自己的阴茎，这一幕看的中本悠太眼睛都要烧红了。

 

“爸爸...昀昀会不会怀孕...和爸爸上了床，昀悠会不会有爸爸的宝宝...”

 

董思成无辜的看着中本悠太，即使下面含着自家养父的性器，脸上布满情欲的潮红，董思成对双眼依旧是无辜透彻。

 

如同妖精一样。

 

“不知道哦昀昀，但是，多干几次，昀昀说不定就能怀上哦。”

 

中本悠太哄着董思成，下身开始缓慢的抽插着。

 

董思成被肏的只能呜呜的哭着，他一遍喊着中本悠太的名字，一边紧紧的抓着手下的床单，中本悠太的动作太粗暴了，他甚至怀疑对方是不是要顶坏自己。

 

“爸爸...要被操坏了...昀昀会坏的....”

 

“呜呜呜，爸爸...”

 

中本悠太狠狠地顶上一个小小的凸起，董思成如同一条鱼一样，挺起自己的胸，将嫩红的乳肉送到了中本悠太的前面，送上门来的美味怎么可能放过？中本悠太含着董思成的乳肉，细细的磨蹭。

 

“爸爸...爸爸...”

 

董思成哭的又娇又软，湿漉漉的声音如同上好的春药，勾引着中本悠太更粗暴的对待他。

 

“爸爸...要射了..呜呜呜...”

 

董思成打着颤射出第二次的时候，中本悠太才将自己释放在他体内，累极了董思成窝在他的怀里，软绵绵的手臂挂在对方的脖子上。

 

“爸爸...”

 

中本悠太亲着对方白嫩的脸颊，抱起软绵绵的董思成进了浴室。

 

第二天，醒过来的中本悠太看着穿着吊带睡裙，跨坐在他腿上的董思成，意外的挑挑眉。

 

“爸爸，晨勃了。”对方柔软的小屁股蹭着自己半挺起来的阴茎，董思成猫一样的扒开中本悠太的睡裤，隔着内裤，舔着那滚热的东西。

 

“好大，好热...怎么插进来的...我那里那么小...”

 

董思成被中本悠太捏起下巴，亲了一口在那肉欲丰腴的嘴上。

 

“坏孩子，自己点的火，自己负责。”说罢，不轻不重的在那圆滑挺巧的屁股上拍了一巴掌。

 

“当然，昀昀是个乖孩子..”

 

猩红的舌尖舔过一圈下唇，董思成撑着身子，吻上了中本悠太的嘴唇。

 

从此，开启了两人没羞没臊的新生活。

04一颗梨花压海棠  
中本悠太看着庄园门口的快递盒，不动声色的皱了皱眉头。

既有高档定制的礼服，也有普普通通的裙子。

各色的快递包裹盒上，无一例外的写着收件人——董思成。

小孩最近喜欢上了买衣服，中本悠太曾看见他穿着贴身的内衣，在镜子前拿着一条柔软的连衣裙在身上比划着。

中本悠太看着地上散落了一圈的衣服，冷着脸扭头走下了台阶。

小孩是长大了，已经开始注意穿着了。

中本悠太进来的时候，董思成正好在穿裙子，粉色的套头卫衣下是白皙细长的的腿，他慌忙的站起身，同时还没来得及拉上去的白色高筒袜顺着膝盖滑了下去。

“daddy，有事吗？”

中本悠太看着穿着卫衣的董思成，卫衣长的可以盖住他的屁股，董思成似乎发觉了现在不得体的打扮，连忙将卫衣的下摆往下拉了拉。

中本悠太看着他的动作，沉着脸走了过来，董思成如同被狼盯上的小动物，瑟瑟发抖。他往后退着，踩到了柔软的被角，跌在了床上。

“daddy .....”

董思成害怕极了，中本悠太这个样子让他感觉极其陌生，似乎整个人都不一样了。

“daddy...怎么了...”

董思成嚅嗫着，抬着圆滚滚的狐狸眼可怜兮兮的的看着中本悠太，中本悠太心火更旺。

一想到董思成可能这样看着别人，他觉得自己的理智已经灰飞烟灭。

“昀昀，穿的这么好看，是要给谁看？”

不得不说，董思成被中本悠太养的很好，皮肤白嫩细腻，身形纤细而不消瘦。董思成被他问住了，狐狸眼里面满是无辜。

“昀昀，要背着爸爸去见别的男人吗？”中本悠太宽厚的手握着董思成细腻的大腿，董思成咬着肉肉的下唇，他想喊痛，但是中本悠太的脸色让他害怕。

细腻白皙的大腿根部被粉嫩的内裤包裹着，鼓鼓的小董思成被包的严严实实，中本悠太可是很熟悉这个小家伙，五指隔着贴身的布料揉捏挤压，董思成磕磕绊绊的叫着中本悠太，一双狐狸眼里面蓄满了眼泪。

“爸爸....爸爸疼....”

“爸爸不正在疼你吗？”

董思成被翻了过去，卫衣下摆滑了下去，露出了挺翘的小屁股和一双细细白白的大腿，中本悠太的手指挤了进去，疼的董思成呜呜咽咽的哭了出来。

“爸爸...不要爸爸....”

董思成哭的小脸通红，他抽噎着想爬开，却被中本悠太死死的卡着胯骨，光裸的屁股贴上那滚热的肉棍，董思成似乎感受到危险，更加用力的挣扎。

“不要爸爸？昀昀，那你想和谁上床呢？”中本悠太的声音低沉而温柔，语气却让人不寒而栗，董思成呆愣的摇摇头。

“没有..没有别人...”

小孩被他肏的哭哭啼啼，漂亮的小脸上满是泪痕，细细的手掌拍着他的肩头，胸膛。

“爸爸坏...坏蛋...”

“爸爸不爱我了...”

哭到最后，董思成嗓子哭的是出不来声，只能被动的接受中本悠太的疼爱。白嫩的身体上都是青青红红的痕迹，董思成迷迷糊糊的感受到中本悠太释放了之后，眼前一晕，直接累的晕了过去。

中本悠太看着直接睡了过去的董思成，温柔的亲着他已经被吻得水润通红的嘴角。

“昀昀你是我的。”

“谁也不可以抢走你。”

衍生au 小漂亮和小美人  
猫咪叫小漂亮，是爸爸为了哄小美人特意抱回来的，那会还和爸爸生气的小美人看着爸爸手里拿着一个大竹篮子，小美人漂亮的眼睛里还带着残余的泪水。他疑惑的看着和爸爸完全不搭的可爱竹篮，竹篮上盖着的绒布不合时宜的动了动，露出来一只毛茸茸粉嫩嫩的鼻头。

小美人当即就不装哭了，眼睛直愣愣的看着那个篮子，甚至都忘了自己正在和爸爸生气。

“昀昀，不生气了。”

中本悠太将篮子放到董思成身侧，软软小小的猫叫声从篮子里面发出，中本悠太揭开了绒布，里面是一窝白白软软的小猫崽，猫咪瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛咪呜咪呜的叫着，甚至还有胆大的试图翻过篮子边爬出来，然后被自己肥肥的肚皮硌住了小短腿。

最后一窝猫咪就留下一只山纹海豹色的，还未发毛的尾巴一摆一摆的，中本悠太看着剩下的猫咪，问着董思成。

“昀昀，只要一只吗？”

被小猫吸引了注意力的董思成摸着猫咪柔软的脊背，头也不抬的回应着中本悠太。

“恩！”

当即中本悠太就有些吃味了，毕竟是自己带回来，不能自己打脸。

董思成抱着软绵绵暖呼呼的猫咪，将脸埋在了对方毛茸茸的肚皮里面。

“你长得这么漂亮，就叫你小漂亮。”

猫咪软乎乎的喵了一句，董思成捏着对方粉嫩嫩的肉垫，手指按压那软软的小肉球。

“大漂亮，小漂亮...”

中本悠太带回来的猫咪叫布拉多尔，又叫布偶猫，看起来精致的跟娃娃一样，中本悠太回家的时候看见董思成抱着猫咪，光着脚踩在地板上，不由得沉下来脸。

“昀昀，在干什么？”

“啊？啊爸爸！”董思成抱着猫咪冲到中本悠太面前，一把将猫咪塞进了他的怀里。

“小漂亮太笨了，自己在泳池旁边玩水摔进去，差点淹死！”

中本悠太这个才发现董思成身上湿漉漉的一大片，棉质的T恤贴在少年单薄的躯体上，勾勒出青涩的线条，稚嫩的脸颊上贴着一缕一缕的发丝，中本悠太咽了咽，不自觉的将头撇了过去。

“好好吹干，别感冒了。”

中本悠太几乎算得上是落荒而逃，只留下董思成抱着怀里的落水猫咪，一人一猫歪着头看着中本悠太离开的背影。

董思成是个漂亮的孩子。

这一点中本悠太一直都知道，他又漂亮，又听话，又乖顺，但是今天的董思成，似乎带着某些危险的因子。

太漂亮了，让人有一种想要将他据为己有的欲望。

中本悠太深吸几口气，随即挠了挠头发。肯定是最近事情太多，压力太大，他怎么能对自己的孩子出手？

睡个午觉吧，让紧绷的神经也该松弛一会了。

中本悠太醒来的时候，是一条白皙细腻的胳膊搭在自己的胸口，突出的腕骨和柔美的肌肉让人有一种性别不明的美感，董思成挨着中本悠太的一侧，睡得正香，也不知道是什么时候爬上来的，细细的肩带被蹭的掉在胳膊，露出半点粉红色的乳晕，和白嫩的胸口。

“昀昀...”

“嗯....嗯？...爸爸你醒了？”被叫醒的小美人迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛，似乎准备和小时候一样趴在中本悠太身上撒娇。

男孩圆润挺巧的臀部擦过胯骨，紧紧的贴着下腹，董思成像猫咪一样搂着中本悠太的脖子，吧唧一口亲在对方的脸上。

“爸爸午安。”

软软糯糯的声音里面还带着刚睡醒的感觉，中本悠太忍着火，沙哑的问着董思成。

“昀昀，知不知道这样很危险？”

董思成歪着头，小脸无辜的看着中本悠太。

“爸爸？不喜欢昀昀这样吗？”

嚷中本悠太意料不到的是，董思成慢慢的将身子移了下去，小脸贴着中本悠太热乎乎那个地方。

“爸爸是说他危险吗？可是，昀昀很喜欢。”

“爸爸...为什么不看昀昀呢，明明喜欢昀昀，不和昀昀做呢？”

董思成隔着裤子含着中本悠太的性器，甚至伸出舌头慢慢的舔舐，中本悠太瞬间冲上头，一把拉着董思成纤细的胳膊，拉到怀中。

“昀昀，你自找的。”

被插入的感觉并不好受，董思成那个幼嫩紧窄的地方第一次吞入这种庞然大物，肉肉的下唇被咬的血红透亮，中本悠太亲着他软软的脸颊，下身依旧在缓慢的插入。

董思成哭的时候没有声，但是小脸一抽一抽的的看着嗑让中本悠太心疼，他含着那被咬的通红肿大的乳粒，细细的爱抚对方身上所有可能的敏感带。

第一次并没有太过火，中本悠太看着董思成硬着头皮一扭一扭的进了洗浴室，被拒绝了的父亲并没有恼怒，反而看着宝贝圆润的小屁股上面留下的齿痕和手指印，不得不说他的宝贝屁股手感极好。

不知道会不会越揉越大。

董思成哪里知道中本悠太早就打上他屁股的主意。

各种意义上的。

 


End file.
